The present invention is directed to a safety mechanism or device for an accessible chamber closable by a door, particularly for an oven or a cooking device. The door for the accessible chamber is movable between an open position, in which access to the chamber is open; a closed position, in which access to the chamber is closed; an unlocked position or condition, in which the closed position is unlocked; and a locked condition or position, in which the closed position is locked. The door can be moved between the locked position and the unlocked position from a device which is operated from the outside of the chamber and has a lever, and a safety device, which can move it into the unlock position, which is operated from inside the chamber.
Various safety devices for doors are known in the prior art. GB 2 154 646 A discloses a safety device or emergency release mechanism for doors of freight containers, transport vehicles and the like. This emergency release mechanism for a door lock enables a person accidentally enclosed in the container or the vehicle to open the container door from the interior. An operating rod rotatable by a lever is disposed on the outside of the door and has ends with cams for engaging and locking in holding means mounted on the door frame, so that the door can be locked from the exterior by rotating the control rod via the lever. When the door is locked, the lever is in a receiving device, which can be unfastened from the inside of the door. In an emergency, therefore, a person can release the receiving device from the door and push it away therefrom, which will lead to a turning of the lever and, thus, the operating rod to release the door. What is a disadvantage about this mechanism, however, is that the door cannot be opened from the inside when the outer lock mechanism is blocked from the inside or when a person is maliciously shut inside the container.
EP 0 959 208 A1 also discloses a safety release mechanism for a door, for example a climatic chamber. This mechanism makes it possible to move a receptacle device for a lever connected to an operating rod from the inside of the door in order to achieve a rotation of the operating rod and, thus, an unlocking of the door. This device or mechanism, however, has the same disadvantage that was present in GB 2 154 646 A, for example the unlocking of the door can be prevented by blocking the lock mechanism from the exterior.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,022,056 discloses an automatic door spring catch drive incorporated in a door frame and used for operating a locking bolt arrangement on a door. The arrangement comprises a spring bolt and a mortise bolt for locking the spring bolt. The drive is constructed so that the two bolts can be successively operated for opening the door. The complicated construction of this device is a disadvantage.